twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
New Moon movie quotes
Quotes from the ''New Moon'' movie. [[Talk:New_Moon_quotes|'Please observe the format in place, and try to use it when adding new quotes or editing already existent ones.']] ---- "These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume." — Bella Swan ---- Bella: (puts hand to her head) "Ow." (sees her hand covered in blood) "Oh my God, I'm sorry." Jacob: "You're apologizing for bleeding?" Bella: "Yeah, I guess I am." Jacob: "Well, it's just blood, Bella. No big deal." ---- Edward: "Happy Birthday." Bella: "Don't remind me." Edward: "Well, your birth is definitely something to celebrate." Bella: "Yeah, but my aging's not." Edward:'' "Your aging. Laughs I think 18 is a little young age to start worrying about that."'' Bella:'' "It's one year older than you."'' Edward:'' "No it isn't. I'm a hundred and nine.'' Bella: "Wow, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man. It's gross. I should be thoroughly repulsed." '' : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- '''Bella: "Hello biceps! You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you." Jacob: "Well, I'm just filling out, Bella. You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more." : — Bella Swan and Jacob Black ---- Edward: "So how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift, and I don't?" Bella: "Because I have nothing to give back to you." Edward: "Bella, you give me everything just by breathing." Bella: "See? Thank you. That's all I want." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Bella: "Jasper! No fair with the mood control thing." Jasper: "Sorry Bella. Happy...(Bella glares at him) nevermind." : — Bella Swan and Jasper Hale ---- (on suicide) "For humans, a little poison, a dagger through the heart... so many different options" : — Edward Cullen to Bella ---- (quoting Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet - Act 5, Scene 3) "Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, Oh you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." : — Edward Cullen ---- "Bella, the only thing that can hurt me is you... and I don't have anything else to be afraid of." : — Edward Cullen to Bella ---- "You're my only reason to stay... alive... if that's what I am. But it's my job to protect you. From everyone except my sister." : — Edward Cullen to Bella ---- "If you believed as Edward does, could you take away his soul?" : — Carlisle Cullen to Bella ---- Bella: "You can't protect me from everything, at some point something's going to separate us. It's gonna be an accident, or illness, or old age... as long as I'm human. And the only solution is to change me." Edward: "That's not a solution, it's a tragedy." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Bella: "It's still my birthday, can I ask for one thing? Kiss me." kiss "I love you." Edward: "I love you." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Bella: "You don't want me?" Edward: "No." Bella: "That changes things... a lot." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- :"This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back, and you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed, I promise." :: — Edward Cullen ---- :"Alice, you've disappeared, like everything else. But who else can I talk to? ...I'm lost. When you left -- and he left -- you took everything with you. But the absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest. Each tick that goes by aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly in strange lurches and dragging lulls. But in a way I'm glad. The pain is my only reminder that he was real... That you all were..." :: — email from Bella Swan to Alice Cullen ---- Bella: (dazed from the fall, and suddenly overwhelmed by Jacob's kindness and physique all at once) "You're sort of beautiful." Jacob: "How hard did you hit your head?" : — Bella Swan and Jacob Black ---- Laurent: ''"Bella." ' Bella: "Laurent." '''Laurent:' "I didn't expect to find you here. I came to visit the Cullens, but the house was empty. I'm surprised they left you behind, aren't you some sort of a pet of theirs?" Bella ': "Yeah, you could say that." '''Laurent: "Do the Cullens visit often?"'' Edward (Bella's illusion):'' "Lie."'' Bella:'' '''"Yeah, absolutely, all the time."' '' '''Edward (Bella's illusion): ''"Lie better."'' Bella:'' "I'll tell them you stopped by... I probably shouldn't tell ...Edward. Cause he's pretty protective."'' Laurent: "But he's far away, isn't he?" Bella:'' "Why are you here?"'' Laurent:'' "I came as a favor to Victoria."'' Bella: ''"Victoria?"'' Laurent:'' "She asked me to see if you're still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. An eye for an eye..."'' Edward (Bella's illusion): "Threaten him." Bella:'' "Edward would know who did it, and he'd come after you"'' Laurent:'' "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him, if he left you here, unprotected?... Victoria won't be happy about my killing you. But I can't help myself. You are so mouth-watering"'' Bella: "Please don't. I mean, you helped us!" Laurent: "Don't be afraid, I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, whereas I'll make it quick. I promise, you will feel nothing." Bella:'' (eyes closed and resigned to the fact that she's going to die) "Edward, I love you." '' Laurent: (upon seeing Sam's wolf pack emerge from the forest) "I don't believe it!" '' : — Laurent and Bella Swan ---- '''Jacob:' (running to Bella to protect her from Paul) "Bella!" Bella: (running from Paul, who has just phased into his wolf form in front of her) "Run! Jake, Run!" : — Jacob Black and Bella Swan ---- :"I guess the wolf's out of the bag." :: — Embry Call ---- Emily: "Who's this?" Embry: "Bella Swan, who else?" Emily: "Hmmm... So, you're the vampire girl..." Bella: "So, you're the wolf girl?" Emily: "Guess so, well, I'm engaged to one." : — Emily Young, Embry Call, and Bella Swan ---- Bella: "So, you're a werewolf...?" Jacob: "Yeah, last time I checked." : — Bella Swan and Jacob Black ---- :"You're everything to me. You're everything." : :— Edward Cullen to Bella Swan ---- Charlie: "Look, I don't have to go fishing today..." Harry: "Yes you do." : — Charlie Swan and Harry Clearwater ---- Alec: (to Jane) "Sister. They send you out for one and you bring back two... and a half. Such a clever girl." Aro: "What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. *Sighs* They are so rare. ''La tua cantante. Her blood appeals to you so much... It makes me thirsty."'' ---- Bella: "You all know what I want. And I know... how much I'm asking for. The only thing that it-to be fair is to just vote." Edward: "You don't know what you're talking about-" Bella: "Shut up." (turns around from shushing Edward) "Alice." Alice: "I already consider you my sister." (hugs Bella) "Yes." Bella: "Thank you." Jasper: "I vote yes." (everyone looks at Jasper)' "It would be nice, to not want to kill you...all the time.''" '''Rosalie: "I'm sorry." (everyone looks at Rosalie) "I'm really sorry to both of you..for how I've acted. And I'm really grateful, that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't the life I would have chosen for myself...and I wish that there had been someone to vote no for me. So, no." Emmett: "I vote hell yeah." (picks Bella up in bear hug and spins her, chuckling, then lets her down) "We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way." Esme: "I already consider you a part of the family." (smiles) "Yes." (Carlisle comes closer) Edward: "Why are you doing this to me?" (Carlisle stops and looks up at Edward) "You know what this means." Carlisle: "You've chosen not to live without her. Which leaves me no choice...I won't lose my son." ---- Bella: "What did you do to him?" (pushes Sam) Paul: "Watch it, little girl." Sam: "Easy." (puts his hand in front of Paul) Bella: "He didn't want this!" Paul: "What did we do? What did he do, huh? What'd he tell you?" Sam: "Both of you, calm down." (pulls Paul back) Bella: "Nothing. He told me nothing because he's scared of you." Jared and Paul start laughing, Paul apparently calms down, until Bella slaps him. Paul starts shaking. Jared: "Too late now." (suffering to Sam trying to calm Paul down.) Sam: "Bella, get back!" Sam: "Paul, calm down now." Paul phases in front of Bella. ---- Alice: "I have never met anyone more prone to life threatening idiocy." Bella: "Does... did you-... Did you tell...him?" Alice: "No. He only calls in once every few months. He says he wants to be alone. ...Bella, what is that God awful wet dog smell?" : — Alice Cullen to Bella Swan when talking about why she jumped off a cliff. ---- Jacob: '"''So you're still alive for now?" '''Edward (to Bella): "He thinks it's me keeping you away." Jacob: "You stay the hell out of my head." Edward (to Jacob): "Jacob, I know you have something to say to me, but I want to say something to you first, if that's all right. Thank you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when I didn't." Jacob: "No, you didn't. And it wasn't for your benefit, trust me." Edward: "I'm still grateful. But I'm here now. And I'm not gonna leave her side until she orders me away." Jacob: "We'll see." Edward turns. Jacob: “''Hey, my turn to talk. I’m here to remind you about the key point in the treaty.”'' Edward: “''I haven’t forgotten.”'' Bella: “''What key point?”'' Jacob: “''If any of them bites a human, the truce is over.”'' Bella: “''But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you.”'' Jacob: “''No, no I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Bella!”'' Bella: “''It’s not up to you.”'' Jacob: “''You know what we’ll do to you, I won’t have a choice.”'' Edward: “''Bella, please, come.”'' Bella: “''Wait, is he gonna hurt me? Read his mind.”'' Bella (to Jacob): “''Jake... I love you... so please, don’t make me choose. Because it will be him. It’s always been him.”'' Jacob: “''Bella”.'' Edward: “''Goodbye Jacob.”'' Jacob: “''No, you don’t speak for her.”'' Edward pushes Jacob. Jacob transforms into a wolf. The two prepare to fight. Bella: “''Stop, you can’t hurt each other without hurting me!”'' Jacob leaves in his wolf-form. Bella: "Jake..." ---- Jacob: "One hundred and eight degrees over here." Bella: ''(slides next to Jacob) "God! My hands are freezing. It must be nice never getting cold."'' Jacob: ''"It's a wolf thing."'' Bella: ''"It's not. It's a Jacob thing. You're just warm. You're like your own sun."'' Jacob: ''"This is better, now that you know about me."'' Bella: ''"But..."'' Jacob: ''"You saw what happened to Emily. Sam got angry. Lost it for a split second. Em was standing too close. He'll never be able to take that back. What if I got mad at you? ...Sometimes, I feel like I'm gonna disappear."'' Bella: ''"Okay, not that you need me to tell you something like this, but I always will. You're not gonna lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen."'' Jacob: ''"How?"'' Bella: ''"I'll tell you all the time how special you are."'' Jacob and Bella close in for a kiss. Bella turns away. Bella: ''"Thank you. For everything."'' ---- Bella goes to her window and sees Jacob standing outside. Jacob: ''(whispering) "Bella!"'' Bella opens her window. Bella: ''"You scared me. What the hell are you doing?"'' Jacob: "Back up. I'm coming up." Jacob climbs up Bella's house and tree. He lands in her bedroom. Bella gasps. Jacob: "Hey. Look, I'm sorry." Bella rejects Jacob's hug, pushing him away. Bella: ''"For what?"'' Jacob: ''"I wish I could explain, but I literally can't. ...Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone, one that wasn't yours to share? Well, that's what it's like for me. But worse. You have no idea how tight I'm bound."'' Bella: ''"I hate this."'' Bella puts her hand through Jacob's hair. Bella: ''"I hate what they've done to you."'' Jacob moves Bella's arm away. Bella covers her vampire bite mark. Jacob: ''"I mean, the killer part is, you already know. Bella, do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push? The..."'' Bella: ''"The story. The story about the cold ones."'' Jacob: ' ''"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember." '''Bella: ''"There's gotta be something that you can do."'' Jacob: ''"No. I'm in it for life."'' Bella: ''"Well, maybe we should just get out of here for a while. Just leave, just you and me."'' Jacob: ''"You'd do that?"'' Bella: ''"I would do it for you."'' Jacob: '''"It's not something I can just run away from, Bella. But I would run away with you, if I could. I gotta go. They'll start wondering where I am. Come here." Jacob and Bella embrace in a hug. '''Jacob: ''"Please, try to remember. It'd be so much easier if you knew."'' Jacob heads for the window. Bella: "I'll try. But, Jake... Jake what are you doing? Wait, Jake." Jacob jumps out of Bella's window and lands smoothly. He runs off into the darkness. Bella: ''"Jake."'' Jane: ''"This may hurt just a little."'' Category:New Moon film Category:Quotes